


Blissful Domesticity

by blizzard_ice



Series: Housewives and Garter Belts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby Dean, Community: spnkink_meme, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluffy Porn, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Teasing, brief mention of exhibition, but its really just foreplay, domesticity kink, if thats a thing, sam loving dean unconditionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizzard_ice/pseuds/blizzard_ice
Summary: "A smirk played on Dean’s mouth as he stepped forward, grasping Sam by the lapels of his jacket. “How was your day, honey?” Sam was having a hard time forming a sentence from the way Dean’s perfume was filling his nose and how his own hands seemed to find their way down to Dean’s hips, bringing him closer."Spnkinkmeme fill for: I'd like feminized, slightly chubby Dean (with a small pudge, some man boobs that jiggle when they're having rough sex, a pair that would look sexy in a small bra) to play house wife for Sam, who adores to come home to Dean in dresses, panties and bras.





	Blissful Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this is like 3 hours so lmao ignore spelling errors and inaccuracies. takes place sometimes in s11-12.

Sam got the text just a second after he closed the door of the Impala, the jacket of his FBI get-up vibrating. He brushed a strand of hair behind his ear as he pulled the phone out. It was from Dean. 

Can’t wait for you to get home, Honey.

Suddenly the air in the car seemed a lot thinner and Sam rubbed his sweating palm on the pant of his thigh. Dean only called him ‘honey’ when they were in the bedroom. More specifically, when Sam treats Dean like his wife. Just seeing the words on the small screen makes Sam’s cock give a throb in the slacks he’s wearing. The first day they came to the little midwest town they were holed up in now, Dean had run out on what he called ‘errands’ and came back with a discreet paper bag. Sam hadn’t thought much of it at the time, figured Dean wanted some more whisky around or something, but the mystery of what was in the bag grew in the back of Sam’s mind like a weed in a garden. He shot back a text saying he was on his way back to the room and put the car into gear, heart racing and cock stiffening.

The room was quiet when Sam opened the door. The air conditioning hit him in the face and Sam stepped slowly in, closing the door behind him. The bathroom door was closed, light pouring out from underneath. Sam noted the kitchenette looked much tidier than how it did when he left this morning and the bed had been done up, almost like the maid had come in. But Sam knew it was all Dean. Sometimes, he had to get into character before he could do scenes like this. 

When Sam finally realized that Dean was waiting for his cue, he smiled lightly and mock rolled his eyes, setting down his faux brief case and play-yelling, “Honey, I’m home.”

Swiftly, Dean came bounding out from the bathroom and the sight nearly made Sam land flat on his ass. The dress he was wearing was new, it had to be, because it was much too clean and looked like it had been ironed. Dean must have either brought it from the bunker or bought it while Sam was out today. The dress was pale yellow and tea length, ending mid-shin, and the sleeves stopped just after his elbow, muscles bulging out of it in almost an obscene way. Accompanying the dress was Sam’s favorite pair of heels Dean owned, thick black heels with a strap across the ankle, reminiscent of those worn by Dr. Frankenfurter. The strip of leg that Sam could see was tinted black and Sam’s hands were aching to get his hands on the silky smooth of the hosiery. 

But what took the cake, what took Sam’s breath away was the gloss Dean had put on his lips. His already beautiful pink lips were nearly sparkling in the cheap flourescent lights and Sam never wanted to taste them more. 

Sam didn’t realize he was staring until he saw Dean blush and avert his eyes, heels clicking the linoleum of the kitchenette as he kicked the ground in an illusion of shyness. Dean was never shy or timid in the bedroom but something about dressing up and getting pretty for Sam always made him feel hyper analyzed. Sam cleared his throat, signaling Dean to look up. 

A smirk played on Dean’s mouth as he stepped forward, grasping Sam by the lapels of his jacket. “How was your day, honey?” Sam was having a hard time forming a sentence from the way Dean’s perfume was filling his nose and how his own hands seemed to find their way down to Dean’s hips, bringing him closer. 

Sam brought his nose down to under Dean’s ear, right where he knew was the older man’s weak spot, and breathed the deep scent of lavender perfume mixed with the underlying smell of Dean’s musk. “It’s better now that I’m here with you, baby.” Sam could feel Dean sigh at the affectionate nickname and lean into Sam’s head, a hand coming up to card through Sam’s hair.

“I was thinking maybe later I would be able to make some roast for dinner. My working man deserves some good food after a long day. Maybe, even, I could throw in some peach cobbler.” Dean said as he pulled back slowly, blinking slowly, drawing attention to the thick lashes. Any other person would swear they were false but Sam knew that Dean had probably only applied a layer or two of mascara, his own lashes being more than full already.

Sam smiled a megawatt grin as he pulled Dean back in for a proper kiss. He linked his arms around Dean’s back, pressing him in closer as Dean’s arms found their way around Sam as well. They took their time slowly licking their way into each others mouth. Dean’s lipgloss was strawberry flavored, Sam learned, and Sam felt like he was floating. Dean groaned in protest when Sam pulled back ever slightly, only to replace his mouth on Dean’s neck. 

Dean’s chest heaved as he caught his breath. “You can’t mark me up too bad, honey.” Dean started. “Don’t want anybody to see any hickeys on me. It’s not ladylike.”

Sam didn’t stop his slow assault on Dean’s neck, tracing out words of love into the space where his collarbone met his throat. “My wife deserves to be marked up by her husband. Besides, I think you like people knowing you’re mine.” 

Dean caved at that. He always did. Sam knew. Dean’s hands were back in Sam’s hair, running through it almost absent mindedly as he let out small gasps and puffs of air as Sam slowly walked them both over to the cleanly made bed. Pulling back, Sam removed his suit jacket, shoes, and tie, leaving him in a dress shirt and slack. Dean turned so his back was facing Sam and looked coyly over his shoulder.

“Help with the zipper?” Dean asked, his voice sounding rough from desire. Sam walked forward, leaning up to the base of Dean’s neck and back, placing small peppering kisses on the exposed skin as he found the small zipper and pulled it down slowly. Sam pushed his hands underneath the fabric of the dress, the sleeves slipping off, and his hands found their way to Dean’s chest. Sam nearly moaned at the feel of lace. He let Dean step out of the dress and stepped back to marvel at his beauty. Dean stood before him in a white lace bralette, the sheerness of it leaving nothing to the imagination, his pink nipples showing clearly through the shiny fabric. His panties were matching white and Sam’s eyes followed the soft trail of chest hair down to the band of elastic. The black panty hose stopped right where his natural waist stopped, only a few inches below the bralette. Dean was breathtakingly beautiful and Sam was so lucky to be with him it nearly made him dizzy. 

“I think you are wearing entirely too much clothing.” Dean said seductively, or at least as seductively as he could with his pupils blown out from lust and his voice scratchy from want. Quickly, and nearly tripping over himself, Sam rid himself of his shirt and pants, standing in his black briefs before long. Dean reached out and grabbed Sam by the waistband of his underwear. If Sam thought that Dean’s pupils were huge with want than his own eyes must have been nearly completely black, as he leaned down, climbing over Dean until he had the older man pressed down into the mattress. 

“You’re beautiful.” Sam exhaled, running his hands up and down Dean’s body before finally resting on his chest. When they first starting this is was because Sam had said that Dean would look pretty in a bra. Dean’s chest had been a sore subject as Dean himself didn’t care for the way his nipples stood out more than usual, or how in general his chest was a little bit of a handful, but Sam had been hooked since they first started fooling around years ago. What started as Dean wearing a bra to bed became Dean wearing lingerie and more and more until they were here, and Sam was in heaven. 

Sam latched onto a nipple and sucked softly through the lace, tracing his tongue around the areola, really making Dean squirm underneath him. By now, Dean got as much pleasure out of this that Sam got and even liked shopping for different bras in which to dress up for Sam. After a while of just lying there, teasing Dean’s nipples through the fabric, Dean began to moan and urge Sam on.

“Sam,” Dean nearly gasped as Sam closed his teeth around a nub. “Please, Sam,” Sam grinned around him and brought his knee up to between Dean’s legs, allowing him to rock his hard cock into the firm muscle of Sam’s thigh. “Take it off, honey.” Dean was practically mewling at this point as Sam helped him out of the bralette, going directly back to ravishing his chest. 

What started as slow sensual kisses and teases turned quickly to rougher grabs, kneads, and soft bites here and there around the pink nipple. Dean was breathing deep and quick, his chest puffing out almost as if inviting Sam in further. Dean’s hands were in Sam’s hair the entire time, stroking it slowly and raking his fingernails softly and comfortingly over his scalp. “Good boy,” Dean breathed out, closing his eyes and allowing himself to revel in the simple pleasure it brought both of them.

Eventually, however, Sam had to move on and he kissed his way down Dean’s stomach, paying close attention to suck deep red marks on his lower stomach and here his hips met the soft flesh. Dean had beautiful hips and a beautiful stomach. The constant greasy food he ate helped contribute to the soft round features of his midsection but the action they both saw on the job made it so it was never more than a few pounds over his leaner figure of his early twenties. Dean hated how his body was “turning to pudge” as he put it, but Sam was quick to interject, showing more than telling him how much he loved the curves Dean had put on. The dip of his waist gave Sam a perfect spot to place his hands when he fucked into him and it was already abundantly clear that Sam loved and adored Dean’s chest.

Sam eventually reached up and pulled the panty hose down his legs, reveling in the coarse feel of hair under his fingertips as he pushed them all the way down. Dean never bothered to shave before hand, mostly because Sam never asked him to. He loved knowing that this was Dean. That behind the makeup, the dresses, the bras and panties, this was still his big brother that he was in love with. Dean’s cock was hard underneath the white lacy panties and Sam leaned down to lick a stripe over the covered shaft. Dean’s hips bucked and Sam found himself being hauled back up to Dean’s face.

Sam was pushed down to the mattress, Dean pressed over him, every line contoured to his body. Dean kissed him again, more frantically than before, but just as deeply. Dean’s fingers dipped beneath the waistband of Sam’s briefs and shucked them away while he sucked onto Sam’s bottom lip, letting it go with an audible pop. Dean was already jacking Sam off in quick strokes, before Sam’s own hand met him down there, softly shooing him away.

“Don’t want to come too fast, baby.” Sam crooned. “Wanna make love to you.” 

Dean leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder, whimpering. “Then do it already you tease.”

Sam reached his hand down Dean’s back and underneath his panties to feel the soft ass under his hands. Pushing down the coarse lace, Sam grabbed his ass and pulled him into him, rocking their naked cocks together as Dean swore under his breath. Dean’s ass was also something Sam loved about him and Dean could agree on that sentiment. Dean loved his butt almost as much as Sam did and loved feeling Sam’s thick fingers dig through the flesh. Sam’s fingers reached down to feel a cool wetness around Dean’s hole. Sam groaned and closed his eyes, willing himself not to shoot off at the thought of Dean fingering himself in the bathroom waiting for Sam to come back. 

“You all wet for me, baby girl?” 

“Yeah,” It was more a breath than a word but Dean could barely speak coherently as Sam pushed two fingers into his hole without warning. “Wet for my husband.” Dean moaned into Sam’s neck as Sam scissored his fingers, feeling the tightness of Dean’s hole but the give it gave back. Sam could probably slip in now with little strain. 

“You’re such a good little wife, babydoll.” Dean seemed to try to bury his head deeper into Sam’s neck, his hot breath coming out in wet pants. “Don’t know how I got so lucky.” Sam murmured as he switched this positions again, letting Dean down softly on the bed on his back. Dean’s lashes were wet with tears but Sam knew that Dean always got emotional during sex. If he ever needed to stop they both knew the word. 

“Bring your legs up for me,” Sam said, lifting Dean’s thighs around his waist, the thick heat of him around his midsection getting him even harder than he already was. Sam reached down to his cock, lining it up with Dean’s wet hole and took a second to just marvel in the sight of the slick surrounding his hole get the head of his cock glistening. 

“Come on, Sam, we’re getting old here,” Dean whined but Sam simply grinned up at him.

“Tell me what you want, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes before taking his bottom lip between his teeth and looking up through his lashes at Sam. “Put your cock inside me, honey. Fuck your little wife.” 

Sam groaned, thrusting his cock into Dean’s ass in one smooth motion, stilling when he reached the hilt. He leaned back, rest on his hands behind him and watched the flash of emotions over Dean’s face: uncomfortable, then fullness, then pleasure, then finally a look of bliss. Dean’s hips were gyrating on their own, waiting for Sam to start fucking into him.

“You’re so good for me.” Sam leaned back down to Dean’s face, stealing a kiss in between words. “My girl is too good for me, fucking herself on my cock.” Dean groaned, blunt nails digging into Sam’s back as a way of begging him to start thrusting. Eventually, Sam gave into him and began slow deep thrusts in and out at a constant rhythm. 

Dean gripped Sam’s base of his neck, pulling him in tightly and whispering into his ear, breathless, “I swear to god, Sam, you start fucking me now or I’m flipping you over and riding you till you’re the one begging.” As much as Sam would love for that to happen, that was for another night, and he drew back and snapped his hips back to Dean, marveling in the way Dean’s ass jiggled under the pressure. He gripped Dean’s hips and began rocking his hips deep and quick into Dean’s wet hole, eyes glued to the way Dean’s ass and chest starting bouncing under his grip. Sam leant down to suck on a nipple, fucking faster as he felt himself nearing closer to his orgasm.

But Sam wanted to get his pretty wife off first. He tongued around the nipple before switching to the other one and using more teeth than he normally world, loving the loud cries Dean was giving out. Sam reached down to grab Dean’s cock and before he could get through two complete strokes, Dean was holding Sam tight and shuddering his way through his orgasm. Sam didn’t hold back after that, fucking into Dean even faster and rougher, helping Dean ride through the orgasm like he knew he loved. 

Sam’s mouth was under Dean’s ear again, suck a bruise to the tender skin. “I love you,” He whispered. “I love you, Dean.” Sam came across Dean’s stomach, rubbing his cum into the soft little pouch of tummy that Dean had. Dean’s hair was skewed about and he had a look of pure bliss across his face. 

“Get me a towel, ya big doof,” Dean pushed on Sam’s arm toward the small bathroom. “Don’t want your spunk to dry on me.” 

Sam simply grinned and gave Dean another deep kiss before pushing himself off the bed and across the floor to the bathroom. Dean rolled to his side, gazing at Sam’s form as he bent down under the sink to grab a clean towel to help clean them up and running it under the warm tap. Sam turned back around, meeting Dean’s sight with a strange look on his face.

“What?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

“I love you too, Sam.”


End file.
